


New Territory for the Doctor

by afterallthistennant



Category: Doctor Who, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterallthistennant/pseuds/afterallthistennant





	New Territory for the Doctor

Rose had insisted to the Doctor that they take a week off of travelling so they could visit her mom and mickey. As much as she loved traveling with the Doctor, it was nice to have a break where she could relax, and her favorite part was relaxing with him. It was Friday and they had been at her house since the previous Sunday, she knew the Doctor was getting a bit bored, he didn’t care much for being stuck in one place, but he would do anything for her. The one part neither of them minded was when they could sleep in and enjoy each other’s arms and legs entwined to the point where they were a tangled mass of limbs. Jackie accepted that they were together, weird as it was, and had long since stopped worrying about them sleeping in the same room. 

Rose loved waking up next to him, to open her eyes and see his gorgeous brown eyes watching her closely. She loved the way his hair was even messier than normal when he laid there with her. She loved the way he smelled of mint and vanilla. Sweet and strong, the words that she always associated with him. Every day like clockwork when she opened her eyes, he would grab her and pull her even closer until her head was tucked under his chin and she could swim in the potency of his scent. She tilted her face up so she could kiss him; this was the best part of her day. The way his lips felt against hers, so gentle to be the feared time lord- the last of his kind. It was kind and gentle; it was love rather than lust.

As much as she loved laying here with him he knew he didn’t like staying in one place for very long. She had stuff to do around town today so she planned to send him off for a bit. She stood up and said, “I see how bored you are here, why don’t you go off for the day” He started to object but it was no use, she saw right through him. “I have stuff to do today anyway, just make sure when it’s all said and done you’re back here in the right time and place”. She saw how his face lit up with the prospect of adventure. He jumped up and grabbed rose, he held on to her hips and kissed her much more strongly this time. “Oh thank you Rose, I love being here with you, but the TARDIS needs a spin around the universe”. He smiled and it made rose smile in turn. She kissed him once more quick then said “off you go!” and with that he ran from the room like a child and ran outside to where his TARDIS was concealed in an alley.

Rose had the day to herself now, she needed to go downtown to the shops for more shoes, and she seemed to wear shoes out so fast when she was with the Doctor. She was getting dressed when she got a text from an unknown number. It said simply, “turn on your computer, play the game”. She didn’t know whether she was naturally curious or if all her time with the Doctor made her curious, but she walked to the ancient computer in the front room and turned it on. On the screen was a game called Slender,.She didn’t own any games, let alone this. Maybe Mickey had left it, she knew he must have. The game had simple enough instructions. Find eight notes about “Slender man”, Rose assumed that this was the creature for which the game was named”. Finally her curiosity got the best of her and she sat down to play the game.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rose sat in the flat alone, wondering who had left the game. The only guess she had was Mickey, but he always brought his games home with him. When he brought them to Rose’s place it was usually to show her some new cheat code he had found alone that unlocked some inappropriate or gruesome action. He hadn’t shown her any games since she’d been home. Come to think of it ever since she’d been travelling with the doctor, he hadn’t brought any games over, even before they broke up. Maybe he had lost interest in games, but she figured she’d message him to ask if it was his. She grabbed her phone from where she had left it in her room and sent Mickey a message saying,

“Did you leave a game called ‘Slender’ in my flat?”-Rose.

While she waited for his response she poured herself a cup of coffee. She missed the Doctor already, there was something so normal about waking up and drinking coffee and it made her remember life before the doctor, she didn’t miss that life. She loved the Doctor, their adventures, and making a difference in the world… or worlds rather. Finally Mickey messaged her, saying,

 “Never heard of it”- Mickey

She replied, “it showed up in my flat this morning in the computer, I’m going to play it.”-Rose

Rose sat down at the desk and looked at the screen. The name “Slender” was written in a messy scrawl in white against a black background, simple, yet eerie. She took a moment to study the controls then clicked start game. The goal of the game was simple enough, find eight notes about “Slender Man”. She imagined she could do it, she just didn’t see why someone bothered putting it in her flat. It seemed like a silly game.

The game was set in a dark forest, and the player had a flashlight that had a limited life. She figured she would need to be prudent with the use of the flashlight. She had been walking through the forest in the game for quite some time and she was starting to get bored of the game, and considered stopping and leaving to go get new shoes. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye, some man, it seemed in a suit. She turned towards the man. Her breath caught in her throat and she suppressed a scream. The creature in the game had scared Rose he was tall, lanky, and dark. But what frightened her the most was that he seemed to have no face. She assumed this must be “Slender man”. The creature moved in a way that suggested he was trying to communicate something to Rose. The creature pulled his long, tendril like hands from behind his back and in his hand he held a Rose, the flower for which she was clearly named. Then that Rose seemed to combust into a black dust that fell to the ground of the forest. Rose thought that was a really weird thing for a game character to do, she was still staring at the creature so intently that when he phone buzzed because Mickey had texted her she jumped up from the chair. Then she heard a noise and the screen flashed game over… that was weird. She read the message from mickey it said,

“I’m on my way over, I researched the game. Don’t play it without me”

            Clearly it was too late for that, but maybe Mickey could explain what happened with the rose. She shut off the screen and waited, sipping coffee, for Mickey.

 

 


End file.
